


It's all a joke until someone gets scared

by TheAwkwardLadyJay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hugs, M/M, anti has regrets, anti is a prankster, anti is an anxious mess, but still a good boyfriend, dark is just tired, ethan is a good boyfriend, ethan is amused, no kissing, very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/pseuds/TheAwkwardLadyJay
Summary: Anti groaned. He sat back in his seat and, for the first time in his life, looked honestly crestfallen. “What am I going to do, Dark? He’s the only-” he paused, his throat spasming before he swallowed thickly, “He’s the only thing I’ve ever had that has actually mattered. I don’t want to lose him.”“You should have thought of that before scaring him half to death.”





	It's all a joke until someone gets scared

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a prompt I got over on Tumblr but I liked it so I figured I would post it here too  
> Enjoy!

Dark glared over the table. Sometimes he couldn’t believe the stupidity of his companion. He let out a heavy breath and dragged a weary hand down his face. “You snuck into Ethan’s apartment and hid over his bed until he woke up just so you could hear him scream?”

Anti’s face twisted into a grimace. “I might have drooled on him too.”

Dark stared at him. “You drooled on him?”

“I didn’t mean to! He just looked so cute! I wasn’t paying attention,” Anti replied, his grimace turning into a defensive frown.

“Now you just sound like some kind of stalker.”

Anti groaned. He sat back in his seat and, for the first time in his life, looked honestly crestfallen. “What am I going to do, Dark? He’s the only-” he paused, his throat spasming before he swallowed thickly, “He’s the only thing I’ve ever had that has actually mattered. I don’t want to lose him.”

“You should have thought of that before scaring him half to death.”

A broken sound left Anti’s throat.

Dark sighed. “Just go to him and apologize. He’s put up with worse shit than this. I doubt a simple scare is his breaking point.”

Anti nodded slowly. “You’re right. I’ll just tell him it was a joke. He’ll understand. No big deal. He likes jokes, right?”

Dark sat back and folded his arms. “So what are you still doing here?”

“Right,” Anti mumbled and then he was gone.

He landed in the middle of Ethan’s apartment. His stomach roiled. It had been a long time since he had been this nervous about something. He paused and looked down at his hands. Maybe he should wait and do this another day. It wasn’t like Ethan was going anywhere. Right?

A sound from the entryway made his head jerk up. Ethan stood there, an empty glass in his hand.

“Hi. Where did you go?” he stepped past Anti and placed the glass in the sink. “You just kind of disappeared.”

Anti fidgeted in place. “I needed to talk to Dark.”

They stood in silence for a few moments. Ethan raised his eyebrows expectantly but when Anti didn’t continue, he shrugged. “Cool. I’m going to go and record a few things. Holler if you need me.”

Anti bit his lip as he watched Ethan walk away. It was now or never. Once Ethan was in the recording room, all chances were lost. He took a step forward and grabbed Ethan’s sleeve. “Wait. I need to… tell you something.”

Ethan turned to him curiously. “I’m listening.”

“I’m sorry. About this morning. I shouldn’t have scared you like that.”

Another pregnant silence settled between them.

Then Ethan started laughing. His eyes squeezed shut and he bent over slightly. Eventually, he was gasping for breath, wiping his eyes and standing straight to meet Anti’s gaze. “Sorry. I was expecting something completely different. It’s fine, though. It was just a scare. Nothing to be sorry for.”

Anti felt a blush spread across his cheeks. “I… I thought you were mad at me.”

Ethan sobered immediately. “What?”

“This morning, after I scared you, you didn’t say anything to me. You just left. I thought I had crossed a line. I…” He paused. Did he really want to say this? Open himself up this much? He looked into Ethan’s concerned eyes. They were so full of emotion. For him. He blinked and inhaled slowly. “I was scared I had finally pushed too far and that you were going to leave. I thought you hated me.”

Ethan’s eyes widened. “Oh,” he whispered. He looked away from Anti, his hands kneading the bottom of his hoodie worriedly. “I didn’t mean to give you that impression. I was mad at you but only for a few minutes. By the time my coffee was ready I was already laughing at it. But when I went back to our bedroom to tell you, you were gone.” He took a small step forward and wrapped his arms around Anti, burying his face in the crook of his neck. “I hope you know that I’m not leaving anytime soon. I love you, Anti. Your dumb scares and all.”

Anti felt tears prickle at his eyes. He returned the hug, holding Ethan impossibly close. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to leave a prompt of your own or just chat? Hop on over to my tumblr, theawkwardladyjay.tumblr.com. I promise I don't bite  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
